The Peach
by vixen519
Summary: We have all heard the tale of the fair Persephone and the wicked Hades for as long as we can remember. But what if a spell, was to make it happen again but to different people?
1. Prologue Hoggle plotting

**The Peach- Prologue**

* * *

We have all heard the tale of the fair Persephone and the wicked Hades for as long as we can remember. But what if a spell, or something of that nature, was to make it happen again but to different people? The same tale but with a new twist…

This is the very thought that occurred to one old dwarf many also know quite well. Some have called him a bit of a meddler in his time; however, Hoggle didn't care for whatever punishment he would receive for _this_ particular case. For when the dear dwarf heard of this tale shortly after the run through the elaborate Labyrinth, he began his extreme plotting. For which he was –quite- certain in his King found out he was devising he be more then Bog'ed!

The first thing he did was make a journal of it all so he would not forget a single detail of his marvelous scheme, that he made sure was well hidden at all times. Secondly, he had to figure out how to make it all **work**! That task was bit trickier than seemed, even though he lived in a very magical place. Oh, the characters we're already in his mind; but _how_ to get them back in the same world again was quite a problem to figure. Another part of his plot he knew, thankfully, was the fruit- a peach. He had been spying on her with the help of a mirror without out her knowing for some time and discovered she had, surprisingly, gotten a passion for this particular fruit. Hoggle thought that after her "experience" she would have chucked every last piece of said fruit away from her being when near her. However, this was not the case and was working to his advantage. And once he got the chance to speak to her he was planning on asking her on why she seemed to be almost obsessed with the fruit as she seemed to have it every day.

One day, when dear Hoggle was still struggling with his problem on how to make his plan come together, he had to clean His Majesty's Throne Room. While cleaning near the steps he discovered a small shiny object. He wasn't sure what it was for a moment; "Nah, it couldn't be" he rationalized to himself. But he put his glasses on and soon discovered that it was a stray summoning crystal that had been left behind!

It was then when our little dwarf's wheels in his head **really** began to turn like mad.


	2. Bitten

**The Peach - Chapter 1: Bitten**

* * *

"NO Sarah that's still wrong, wrong, WRONG!"

This is what the brunette's co-star was currently screaming at her on the set of her newly refurbished set of which he also thought was '**wrong**'. _'Gosh, and people call ME bratty'_ Sarah thought as Sebastian brought the current crisis with the script of the week with of their director, Harold. While he did so she took in the set of her new hit show that was now up for an Emmy.

This week on the set of 'Midsummer High' the two of them had to kiss and the bloody git had the nerve to tell her she was doing it wrong! They were to do the scene in the cafeteria, which consisted of at least five long tables and then three or four circular ones to mix it up. Something about making the cafeteria seem bigger or something is what her make-up artist explained when she asked why they needed all the tables if they didn't use them all. The down side though was they were filming this when they were supposedly eating the lunch so that meant having to eat actual school cafeteria food, another thing they said about being more realistic! Sarah wanted to scream when she had seen that bit in the script for the day. She could have sworn that once she had graduated from high school she'd been done with the filth, but apparently Sarah was wrong.

Sarah then went to investigate what she was to be poisoned by before the kiss scene of the week. As the Champion observed the food bar she saw what had become her favorite fruit; a peach and it was the very last one! She then grabbed it slipped it into her pocket to save it for a snack at her snuggish apartment. Of which Sarah had a feeling would be much sooner than later because Harold and Sebastian were face to face hollering at each other about the scene. And it appeared she was not the only one watching the spectacle they were making, everyone on set was!

The dark haired twenty-two year old was not wrong about this guess because just under 10 minutes after that observation Harold, the chubby dark haired man in his mid-forties, dismissed them after a very long day of little filming. She simply sighed and went to her dressing room to change back into her own clothes.

However, on the way to her room Sebastian stopped her in the middle of hallway for a little chat. "Sarah, you know we could work on the scene if you would like over at my place and then some maybe", he then smirked suggestively.

Now Sarah had known working with him would be different than the other men because all the others had been attracted to men but she wasn't expecting _this_! She then darted her eyes back and forth across the now empty hallway of the 'science hall' and said, "Um, you know I'm sure we could always get it tomorrow with everybody else here Sebastian so I'm going back to my place and you go to yours, where you can go take a cold shower!" And before he could respond she shoved him out of her way, stepped into her room and locked the door.

P p P p P

Sarah dropped her keys onto her little mini-table she had gotten at a bargain shop when she had first started the show. She still hadn't had the chance to update the walls, which had some wallpaper from what looked to be the early 1950's at least and some sort of food stain out in the hallway towards the bathroom. So far the only thing she had done to make it _hers_ was put up pictures of her family and drawings she had done of her time in the Labyrinth, which seemed silly but every time she tried to take any of them down something in her heart made her stop, which she wasn't quite what **that** was about. It wasn't much to see sure but it was home.

She was hungry so she headed straight towards the always messy kitchen. She pulled out the peach and put it onto off-white counter. Sarah then went over to the dark blue cabinet and got her light green Spode plate for her diner, which tonight would be salad and dessert would be the peach. She was not all that hungry tonight. Her hunger cravings differ at times, sometimes she'll want a burger with fries and others a salad.

At the current moment though her concern was her starvation which, if she didn't solve soon, she would surely go mad! So as soon as she finished preparing her salad with some little cherry tomatoes, baby carrots and freshly cut cucumbers. Sarah then grabbed herself nice cool cherry coke that she knew would be fine after an insane like hers had been. But there was still the peach on her counter she had left there, waiting for her and it was looking shiny…

She laid her plate on her white table in her tiny living room and went back to look at the peach. She looked at as if it was a man she was about to devour in bed, not that she had done that but she had still had the urge. Even though she had promised herself she would have it after the meal she just** had** to have it now! She didn't wasn't quite clear on the why but it seemed like it was the highest importance she eat it now. So she carefully picked it up and took a bite. That was a mistake because then she began to feel as if she had gotten a shot to make her go to sleep or some kind of concussion, either way she was feeling all sorts of drugged. The kind she hadn't felt in a very, _very_ long time. Before the darkness completely consumed her she saw someone she had not seen in seven years and thought she'd never see again. Her and their eyes went in recognition but figuring out what was going on would have to wait as the peach-crystal took over her.

* * *

AN: Yes I went and -**finally**- fixed this, you may now stop yelling at me to stop calling him a goblin. I'm sorry ok. I'll have the next part out as soon as I can, but as I'm married and working full time it won't be like tomorrow. you know? Just R&R, tell me what you like, don't like - how I can improve. Stuff like that by hitting the nice button down there :D

I'm sorry it took me this long to update this, really really _really_ sorry!

~Vixen519


End file.
